Mario Hoops 5-on-5
Mario Hoops 5-on-5 is the sequel to hoops 3-on-3. It was originally called Mario Hoops 7-on-7, but was changed to 5-on-5 even though there are actually 7 people on one team. (Ninten'doh doesn't know how to count). It is hosted by Arend. Characters *New Mario - Mushroom Numbskulls *Luigi - Mushroom Numbskulls *DK - Mushroom Numbskulls *Yoshi - Mushroom Numbskulls *Peach - Mushroom Numbskulls *Para-Hoopa - Mushroom Numbskulls *Toadsworth - Mushroom Numbskulls *Bowser - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Bowser Jr. - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Hammer Bro - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Koopatrol - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Chargin' Chuck - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Kamek - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Koopa Kid - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Ludwig von Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Wendy O. Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Roy Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Morton Koopa Jr.- Koopaling Krunchers *Lemmy Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Larry Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Iggy Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Wario - Garlic Idiots *Waluigi - Garlic Idiots *Jimmy T. - Garlic Idiots *Mona - Garlic Idiots *Your dad - Garlic Idiots *Boshi - Garlic Idiots *Goodstyle - Garlic Idiots *Pinkachu - Poké Ilanders *Pichu - Poké Ilanders *Blaziken - Poké Ilanders *Ditto - Poké Ilanders *Jirachi - Poké Ilanders *Mew - Poké Ilanders *Celebi - Poké Ilanders *9-volt - Unsorted Team *18-volt - Unsorted Team *Dr. Crygor - Unsorted Team *Penny Crygor - Unsorted Team *Prof. E. Gadd - Unsorted Team *Paper Mario - Unsorted Team *General Guy - Unsorted Team Items Sometimes, their appear item panels. If you dribble on, you obtain coin(s). If you walk on, there pops an item out. *Mushroom - Increases speed *Green Shell - Bounces normally. 3 times bouncing, it disappears. *Red Shell - Follows one of your oppenents. 3 times bouncing, it disappears. *Poison Mushroom - Makes you slow. *Mini Mushroom - Makes you small. *Mega Mushroom - Makes you big. *Banana Peel - Slips on when touched it. *Spiny Shell - Follows the player with the ball. *Fake Item Panel - Looks like a REAL Item Panel, but it's exploding when touched it. *Bob-Omb - Walk and explodes. *Bomb - Explodes. Modes *Practiceball - Here practice you all basketball moves *MKBT - Tourney mode. Choose a cup and play 4 courts in that cup. *Exhibition - Play a single court. *Nintendo WFC - Play a match/court/cup on internet. *Multiplayer - Play a match/court/cup with your friend(s). *Records - See all your records. *Options - Change things (Right/left hand, Ball uses, your name, etc.). Save things what you would. *Minigames - Play minigames with yourself or with your friend. Courts *Mushroom Cup (Marioverse courts) **Subcon Plains **Yoshi's Island **Luigi's Mansion **Tiny Field *Garlic Cup (Warioverse courts) **Club Sugar **Waluigi Stadium **Sherbet Land **Mona Pizza *Pokéball Cup (Pokéverse courts) **Pokémon Island Colosseum **Groudon Caverns **Sky Pillar **Giant Field *Special Cup (Courts of the Marioverse and Warioverse) **Mauville City Route **WarioWare Factory **Bowser's Castle **Rainbow Valley *Other Courts **Practice Court *Unlockable Courts **Cheese Court **Dry Bone Castle **Arend Platforms **Virus Factory Other unlockables Some characters have alternate costumes. You can simply play them to first earn the look, then choose the character who have the earned the look and then press on the X Button. For pallette swaps (alternate colors), do the same, but instead pressing the X button, press a direction on the directional button. *SPL's new look (Mr. L): got after getting 300 pts. on SPL's Lab. *Beanbean, Son of Suns and Lario: Palette swap of New Mario, gotten after you beat a random tourney as New Mario. *Arend playable: Green pallette swap of Pinkachu, gotten after beating Max2 80 times on Arend Platforms. *Paper Luigi playable: Green pallette swap for Paper Mario, got after beating Garlic Cup as Paper Mario. *Max2's New look (Green Max2): Green pallette swapped Max2, got after beating Mushroom Cup, winning a gold prize. *Wario Biker outfit: Got after beating Garlic Cup, winning the gold prize. *Jimmy P.: Pallette swap for Jimmy T., got after beating Club Sugar as Jimmy T., scoring more than 400 points. *Mona cheerleader outfit: Get 400 points at Mona Pizza. *New Mario's Dr. outfit: Play the court Virus Factory with a male character. *Peach's Nurse outfit: Play the court Virus Factory with a female character. *Red, Blue and Green Koopa Kid: Pallette swap for Koopa Kid. Got after playing Bowser's Castle and Dry Bone Castle. *SPL's Goron Tunic and Zora Tunic: Pallette swaps, got after playing SPL with his old and new look, after each other. *Daisy and Sunshine Peach: Pallette swap for Peach, got after playing Peach with her princess and nurse outfit, after each other. Screenshots Image:Dry Dunk.JPG|Dry Bones prepareing for his "Dry Dunk" in a mini game at Bowser's Castle Image:3D Dunk.GIF| 3D dunking in Practice Court Image:Tiny!.PNG| In Tiny Field, you're smaller than a coin! Image:Subconbasket.jpg| Best Buds vs. Poké Islanders, at beginning in Subcon Plains Image:Dunk.PNG| SPL's dunk. (both reg, and alternate) Image:Results.jpg| Arend says that Koopatrol wins against Dry Bones in 1-on-1 mode. Image:GiantField.jpg| a pre-release screenshot with 5 people on each team, in the finalized court Giant Field. Image:YID.GIF| Yoshi's Island in a Slam Dunk Contest with Dry Bones(winning) and New Mario. Image:bowserbasket.jpg| Bowser's Castle Exhibition 2-on-2 mode with Toadsworth and Yoshi (winning) and Boshi and Wario (losing). Image:mauvillebasket.jpg| Mauville City Route Exhibition 1-on-1 mode Twink vs. Chargin' Chuck. Image:GonzoDunk.PNG| This time in Practice Court, Great Gonzo uses a F.L.U.D.D. item to dunk. Image:Plumberbasket.jpg| Peach and Para-Hoopa vs. Paper Mario and Prof. E. Gadd in Plumber's Plumbing. Image:GGcourt.PNG| Great Gonzo's Secret Course. Shh... don't tell anyone Image:Dry Bone Castle.PNG| Dry Bones faceing Peachd in a dunking contest at Dry Bone Castle Image:Arendbasket.jpg| Peach vs Peach at beginning in Arend Platforms. Image:Splslab.PNG| SPL's Lab with the SPM background (Notice:SPL's new sprites) Image:Casinobasket.jpg| Ultimate Casino, with Max2 and SPL vs. Pinkachu and Mew. Artwork Image:Mario 5-on-5.JPG| New Mario with the ball Image:Max artwork.JPG| Artwork of Max2/Tumble Image:Pinkachu 5-on-5.jpg| Pinkachu with the ball Image:Blaziken 5 on 5.PNG| Official artwork of Blaziken Image:Mew 5 on 5.PNG| Mew Image:Jimmy 5 on 5.jpg| Jimmy's artwork. Image:GS 5 on 5.jpg| Artwork of Goodstyle. How can he dribble without arms??? Image:Roy 5 on 5.jpg| Roy Koopa. Image:DB B Ball.JPG| Artwork of Dry Bones Image:KT5-5.JPG| Artwork of the Koopatrol Image:3D 5-on-5.jpg| Bad 3D artwork. Image:Gonzo 5-on-5.jpg| Great Gonzo's artwork. Image:Toad 5-on-5.jpg| Toadsworth's artwork. Erm... does he ask to kick the ball? Image:Chuck 5-on-5.jpg| Chargin' Chuck's artwork Image:Kra-Z. dunk.PNG| Plumber's "Kra-Z. Dunk" artwork. Image:L-5-on-5.jpg|Luigi's artwork. He's unhandy. Image:Yoshi 5-on-5.jpg|Yoshi's artwork. Image:55KK.jpg|Koopa Kid's artwork. Image:55WL.jpg|Waluigi's artwork. Image:55KM.jpg|Kamek's artwork. Image:Boshi 5-on-5.jpg|Boshi's artwork. Image:Celebi 5-on-5.jpg|Celebi's artwork. Image:Bowser 5-on-5.jpg|Bowser's artwork. Image:PM 5-on-5.jpg|Paper Mario's artwork. Image:Gadd 5-on-5.jpg|Prof. E. Gadd's artwork. Image:Arend 5-on-5.jpg|Arend's artwork. He's the host, and doesn't have any ball. Image:DK 5-on-5.jpg|DK's artwork. Image:SPL hoops.jpg|SPL's first artwork Image:SPL2 5-on-5.jpg|SPL's SECOND artwork (Mr. L). Image:Twink 5-on-5.jpg|Twink's artwork. category:Shames Category: Popular Shames